Mass Effect: The Next Cycle
Mass Effect: The Next Cycle is a scenario by CrimsonAssassin (talk) in which the Catalyst rejected the Crucible, resutling in the destruction of all council races, including Asari, Turians, Salarians, and Humans. As time passed, multiple new races arose to discover the Mass Relays and establish a galaxy-wide civilization. As the Reapers loom on the horizon, the new races look to the races that came before for inspiration and guidance... Major Races *Raloi *Ursan *Matsu *Yahg *Talorai Eras of Note Late Reaper War *The Council races continue to fight against the Reapers after the disastrous Battle of Earth until they are finally wiped out. *The Yahg and Raloi are spared by the Reapers. *The Reapers retreat from known space after placing the Citadel back in the Serpent Nebula. Era of Silence *The Yahg attempt to rebuild after a disaster *A plague decimates the Raloi population, sending them to pre-industrial levels. *Evolution takes course Era of Recovery *The Raloi rediscover spaceflight and establish the Raloi Republic. *The Citadel is discovered by the Raloi. *The Yahg Empire is established Era of Bloodshed *The Yahg and Raloi Empires expand until their borders are touching *The Ursan State is established in the Yahg Empire *The Raloi-Yahg War begins Era of Formation *Ursan revolts. The Ursan Empire is established. Formation wars begin. *The Matsu revolt and join the war. *War ends after centuries of fighting. Yahg and Raloi races are devastated. Ursan Empire claims much of the old Yahg territories. *Yahg Confederation forms. *The Ursan/Raloi Alliance is signed. *The Pan-Galactic League is formed. Era of Initiation *The Matsu and Talorai empires join the Pan-Galactic League. Pan-Galactic League expands to encompass ~65% of known galaxy. *The Matsu leave the Pan-Galactic League. Era of War *First Galactic War. The massive Matsu Empire invades the Pan-Galactic League, decimating the Talorai. *Talorai War Machines are created. *The Pan-Galactic League defeats the Matsu Empire. The Pan-Galactic League is dissolved. Era of Tension *The Matsu Empire begins to heal. *The Citadel becomes a neutral area. *Yahg and Matsu races expand their populations and influences. Second Galactic War *The Yahg Confederacy invades the Ursan Empire, decimating it at first. *The Ursan retaliate. Lines switch back and forth. *The Matsu Empire invades the Yahg *The Yahg are expelled to the far reaches of the galaxy. *The United Races is established to keep the peace. Era of Peace *Ursan Empire expands to encompass 35% of the galaxy. *Colonization of other planets expands exponentially *Technological breakthroughs become more common. *'Narrative begins here' Third Galactic War *The Talorai experience a civil war. One faction, the peaceful faction, is almost wiped out. The other faction, a warmongering people, invade Raloi space. *The Matsu Empire invades the Talorai indiscriminately. *Tensions between Matsu and Ursan empires begin to rise. Author's Note This is a semi-ambitious project that I look forward to doing. I look forward to creating this universe, as it opens all sorts of possibilities. Some things I plan to do are: *Create pages for each major race *Create a detailed history of the galaxy. *Create pages for major planets and locations *Create a divergent storyline If you want to help, pitch your idea to me and I'll consider it or even let you write the article. Category:Mass Effect: The Next Cycle